


Consequences

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: After a one night stand; Jaime and Brienne had barely been able to look at one another, never mind speak to each other. However six weeks have passed since then and a new spanner has thrown itself into the works.





	Consequences

She couldn’t believe that this was happening.

Of all the clichés that could have ever happened to her; it had to be this one. It wasn’t bad enough that she had had a crush on her closest friend or that they had slept together after their work’s Christmas party. Or that since then, things had been really awkward between them and they had barely spoken to one another. It was as if Life had decided that she wasn’t enough of a walking, talking cliché and decided to dump this one on her.

Her period was late.

Three weeks late.

Apart from that, there had been no other signs or indicators. She still ate the same foods, she wasn’t particularly craving anything, she had no sign of sickness; nothing. She had tried to put it down to stress but in the back of her mind, she knew. She just knew.

Brienne set her phone alarm for three minutes and sat down on the bathroom floor. She could still remember most of that night, despite drinking far more than she usually did. After the sit down meal, they had drank at the hotel bar, then a group of them had gone further into the city, visiting different bars, getting more and more drunk until they had wound up at a packed nightclub. At some point in the night, they had gotten separated from their work friends, but at the time they didn’t care. They had spent the night joking around and flirting and as the night progressed and more alcohol was dark, they had become more touchy-feely.

He had held her hand when they walked towards the club.

She had put his hands around her waist on the dancefloor.

He had been the one to kiss her first.

She had been the one to kiss him back.

He had gotten them the taxi.

She had directed the driver to take the two of them to her place.

They both undressed the other and fell into bed together. They had spent the night together, had fallen asleep in one another’s arms.

He had gone by the time she woke up the next morning.

Ever since then, things had been different between them. Their joking banter was gone. They barely spoke to one another and when they did it was either tense and awkward or forcefully polite. They had never spoken about it. Never confirmed or denied it had even happened. They no longer spent hours messaging each other or sending memes. They didn’t have any in jokes anymore and both of them were too stubborn to speak to the other one first.

Maybe if things had been different, Brienne wouldn’t have this sick, twisted knot in her stomach. She would have felt more worried about the possibility of being pregnant as opposed to the possibility of being pregnant with his baby. If it had been anyone else, she probably wouldn’t have felt so worried and anxious. But it had been him she had slept with. It was his baby who was possibly growing inside of her.

The synthesised bells echoing from her phone, alerted Brienne that the longest three minutes of her life had ended. Brienne pulled herself off of the floor and shut her eyes as she reached for the small white stick that would indicate her fate. She allowed herself five more seconds of panic before she opened her eyes and looked at the stick. There on the little screen were the eight letters that sealed her fate.

_Pregnant_

Brienne sighed deeply. She had expected it, the test had confirmed the inevitable. They had had their fun, now they had to deal with the consequences. The serious consequences that went beyond awkward tension at work; the sort of serious consequences that would change their lives forever. She knew she had to tell him. It would be a massive bombshell to drop, one she could barely believe she had to drop, but drop it she must. Brienne set the test down on the lid of the toilet cistern, washed her hands and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and found his name. Brienne tapped the screen to start a call and waited less than fifteen seconds for him to answer. He must have seen her name. He hadn’t deleted her number. Yet.

Once again, Brienne took a moment to steel herself before making one of the choices that would change her life forever.

“Jaime, we need to talk.”


End file.
